<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stanley The Pedo by boatsnhearts (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450252">Stanley The Pedo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatsnhearts'>boatsnhearts (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Ageplay, Blowjobs, Bunny Boy, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Feminization, French Kissing, Georgie looks innocent but is secretly really slutty and loves how perverted Stan is, Georgies too thicc for his own good, How Do I Tag, Making Out, Multi, Pedophilia, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Stan is in love with a child, Taboo, Underage Kissing, throatfucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatsnhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is a 30-something man who hides no shame of raping kids, no matter their age or gender. he’s a sick fuck, and he likes that. however, he’s in for a really fun ride when he kidnaps little Georgie Denbrough, finding out he isn’t so innocent at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Stanley Uris/Georgie Denbrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING: this story contains heavily taboo and triggering themes and kinks, such as rape, pedophilia, and others. DO NOT READ IF THOSE TRIGGER YOU. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON’T LIKE STORIES LIKE THESE.</p><p>All stories are purely fictional, only lewd the characters. NOT THE ACTORS.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stan is looking for another kid to take, but ends up falling in love instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stanley Uris was what people call..a sick fuck. He had a high sexual attraction to children, didn’t really matter their age. Just as long as they weren’t legal, he’d fuck them. </p><p>But how did it start? What made him fuck every single child in sight?</p><p>It all started when he was in high-school, being around 17 at the time. Stans friends managed to convince him to have one of their youngest siblings give him a handjob. At first, he said no. Many times. Back then, he didn’t want to act on it. </p><p>However, once those little kid hands were on his cock. He didn’t just let her give him a handjob. He raped her little underage holes. And they allowed it. Stan could remember the tight feeling of her little cunt squeezing tighter and tighter around his cock. </p><p>He felt no shame, not one bit of it when he raped that little girl. As soon as he was done with her cunt, he moved onto her ass. Which surprisingly bled a lot more than her cunt.</p><p>What made it better was that he inherited one of his fathers best features, his monster cock. The mans was about 10 inches, pretty thick too.</p><p>Stan always had a routine when to came to fucking kids, he’d forcefully fuck their faces. If they tried to fight back, or even try to bite his dick. He’d threaten to cut them out, and make them eat it. It always worked, they’d cry their little eyes out till they passed out.</p><p>The man didn’t care for the gender of the kid he would be raping, if he or she had a mouth. It’d be good enough to fuck. </p><p>Always sucked that they’d puke on his cock though, he hated puke. He rarely ever got one that didn’t puke from his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Oh well, enough about him. What is Stanley Uris doing right now? He’s watching some kids leave a school, it’s where he usually picks his next victim. He had his car parked where no one could see him. Each kid looked the same to him, he sighed. Nibbling only his bottom lip as he kept looking before one caught his eye. </p><p>At first, Stan thought that whoever he was looking at was a little girl. Pretty pink lips and an irresistibly adorable face..it had to be a girl! It just had to be..right? </p><p>No, it wasn’t. Instead, it was a boy. A little boy with the face and body of a girl. Stan couldn’t believe it. Another one of his fantasies had came true! </p><p>He needed him, he just had to get him. His cock needed to breed him. However, Stan felt a little more than just lust and sexual feelings for this femboy.</p><p>Maybe he was..in love? In love with a boy that would be the perfect little cocksleeve? </p><p>He definitely was, and he still didn’t feel guilty. </p><p>Stan didn’t take his eyes off him or his body, they kept glancing at his face, his thighs and most importantly..his ass. </p><p>Oh god, his ass was so perfect! It looked so much better than any ass he’s seen on a girl his age or older. He couldn’t wait to fuck him. He really couldn’t. </p><p>Stan decided to wait to take him, since he saw that this unnamed kid had an older brother. It brings  little obvious that he had more than just a close bond with him. </p><p>That day, when he got home. Stan jerked off all day, not being able to stop himself from thinking of him. That beautiful little boy..he imagined what his lips would feel like on his own, and what they would feel like on his dick. </p><p>He’d look so beautiful in a dress..and panties. Stan really was in love with him. </p><p>And as soon as he got the chance to take him, he planned on never letting him leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Proper Meeting (part one)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stan finally gets a proper meeting with Georgie while he’s sick in bed.</p><p>//hi! I’m so sorry this took really long :( I’ve written multiple versions/copies, but they ended up getting accidentally deleted or lost, so heres part one! </p><p>twitter acc: boatsnhearts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan has been planning this for weeks, after he’s seen Georgie..he took a lot of time with getting private information on him. It turned out he had an older brother, named Bill. Who..he didn’t really like that well. </p><p>But it wouldn’t be much of a problem, not to the man at least. Right now, he was in his car, parked a couple blocks near the boys house.</p><p>The older sibling was at a friends house, only his parents and Georgie were home. Making it a little easier on the man. </p><p>Stan felt excitement, a different kind. Like as if he were reuniting with a long lost lover. He felt bad that his sweet bunny was sick though, fevers didn’t treat him well apparently. </p><p>He got out of his car, holding 2 syringes full of tranquilizer that would keep them knocked out for hours. Probably a whole day. Stan got to the door, knocking on it and patiently waiting for a response. </p><p>Sharon heard the knocks, thinking that it was another one of Bills buddies. Not knowing it was a stranger. She opened it, quickly getting confused when she looked at Stan. </p><p>“Hi, Sharon.” The man said to her, before plunging the needle into her. Quickly pushing the fluids in and watching as the mother fell to the floor in an instant. </p><p>Well..that was easy. </p><p>Stan pulled the syringe out, putting it in his bag. Then grabbed the second one that was hidden in his pocket. Now he just needed to take care of Zach, he looked in the living room. Seeing that he was on the couch. </p><p>Not wanting to waste any of his time, he did the same thing like he did with the mother. Sticking the needle in, pushing the tranquilizer in and pulling the needle out. The man feeling proud that this went a little smooth than he thought.</p><p>He slowly made his way up the stairs, feeling nervous that Georgie would be scared of him. Or maybe he wouldn’t like him. But he quickly got it out of his mind. Slowly, he opened the door to Georgies bedroom. Seeing that he was sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Stan didn’t know how long he’d be able to control his lust and love towards this boy. He just wanted to make him melt from pleasure. The man laid in bed next to Georgie, getting a better look at his face. </p><p>It was a little hard to tell, but he had light colored freckles on his cheeks. There were a few on his shoulders and even on his thighs. Stans heart was beating out of his chest.</p><p>Damn, he really was in love with a little boy, wasn’t he?</p><p>After a while of admiring his beauty, Stan slowly wrapped his arms around Georgie, feeling his heart flutter just from being able to touch him for the first time. Since he was sick, he only wore a pair of shorts and nothing else. </p><p>When he got to feel the sleeping boys soft skin, Stan felt like he would just cum in his pants. He was perfect, so perfect that he needed to be kept away from anybody else. </p><p>Stan lightly rubbed his stomach, getting hard at just how soft and warm Georgie felt. He couldn’t get enough of him, not one bit. Nuzzling into his neck, he moved his hands to his hips, giving them a few squeezes to wake the boy up. </p><p>Eventually, Georgie woke up from the groping and rubbing on his body. He nuzzling against Stans chest, thinking that Bill came home early from Stans house. “Oh, did I woke you up, bunny?” </p><p>He looked up, not recognizing the voice at all. Still being a little sleepy, Georgie stayed snuggled up against the stranger. “Didn’t you come by my school a couple times?” </p><p>Stan felt a little embarrassed from the call-out, but didn’t let it get to him. Georgie was way too cute to get angry with. “Yeah, That might’ve been me~” He teased, playfully moving his hands to the boys thighs. </p><p>“You’re just too pretty to stay away from, bunny~” He muttered, not controlling his hard-on that was begging to be touched. Georgies cheeks went red, then he palmed the mans hard-on. “You’re pretty pervy to be spying on a little kid..I like that~”</p><p>Georgie mumbled the last part, feeling his heart skip a couple beats when he felt Stans cock throb against his hand. “Jeez, how big is your thingy? It feels huge!” Stan was tugging at the boys shorts, shifting so that he would be sitting in his lap while he unzipped his pants, getting his cock out for him.</p><p>The boys eyes widened at the size, he was bigger..so much bigger than anybody’s dick he’s ever sucked. “Woah! Yours is bigger than my brothers!” Georgie said, giggling as he held it in his hands. </p><p>Jesus, Stan was in heaven. Now that he had his future-loved touching his cock, he could do anything to him and he’d love it. He played with Georgies hair, smiling down at him. “Your brothers been teaching you things that you shouldn’t know..but I don’t blame him, he’s done a good job on you~” </p><p>He lightly caressed his cheek, his thumb lightly rubbing against his bottom lip. Georgie kissed it, humming softly as he sucked on it a bit. “You sure that you’ll be able to handle me? Your throats so small, I could break you~” </p><p>“I’m sure~!” Georgie replied to the man, not even realizing that he’s done this so many times before with kids his age. But this was new, a kid that actually wanted to do this..it was hot. </p><p>Stan watched and admired him even more as he licked at the tip, having a gentle hold on his hair while the boy paid his full attention to the hung fuck-rod in front of him, it still felt so weird to see that he was consenting to this. But he didn’t mind it. “Take your time, bunny~” </p><p>Soft moans could be heard from the room, a boy so young doing lewd things to a man with a fucked up mind. After a while of teasing, Georgie took most of it in his mouth, the leaking head hitting the back of his mouth. Stan grunted in pleasure, his dominance slowly growing as the grip onto his hair. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so good at sucking dick~ but you need the whole thing, bunny~” Stan said to him, slowly moving Georgies head down so he’d be deepthroating his whole monster cock. At first, he was expecting him to gag and squirm in an attempt to pull away. But he didn’t, instead, Georgie stayed and sucked him off properly like the good slut he was. </p><p>Damn, he really can’t handle how perfect he is..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>